


Solangelo Song Lyric Prank

by Fxndom_Trash



Series: Writing Prompts/Oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxndom_Trash/pseuds/Fxndom_Trash
Summary: Matchmaker Created The Group Chat: Will is the gayest of gaysParticipants: SunshineBoy (Will), GhostKing (Nico), SeaweedBrain (Percy), WiseGirl (Annabeth), SupermanGrace (Jason), Matchmaker (Piper), RepairBoyMcShizzle (Leo), PraetorBear (Frank), WitchLevesque (Hazel), MissingHome (Calypso)Matchmaker added SunshineBoyWiseGirl: we should play a gameSeaweedBrain: what kind of a game?GhostKing: a game that she’ll win





	Solangelo Song Lyric Prank

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bored

_**Matchmaker** Created The Group Chat: Will is the gayest of gays_

_Participants: **SunshineBoy (Will), GhostKing (Nico), SeaweedBrain (Percy), WiseGirl (Annabeth), SupermanGrace (Jason), Matchmaker (Piper), RepairBoyMcShizzle (Leo), PraetorBear (Frank), WitchLevesque (Hazel), MissingHome (Calypso)**_

_**Matchmaker**  added **SunshineBoy**_

_WiseGirl: we should play a game_

_SeaweedBrain: what kind of a game?_

_GhostKing: a game that she’ll win_

_SupermanGrace: yeah_

_WiseGirl: wtf, you always complain_

_GhostKing: we have a right when it comes to you, Annabeth_

_SunshineBoy: why am I here?_

_Matchmaker: because Nico is here_

_SunshineBoy: ????_

_GhostKing: ????_

 

_**Matchmaker**  removed **GhostKing** , **SeaweedBrain** , **SupermanGrace**  and **PraetorBear**  from the chat_

_SunshineBoy: what are you up to??_

_SunshineBoy: Nico isn’t here now so I can leave_

_SunshineBoy: right?_

_Matchmaker: we wanna play a game_

_WiseGirl: a prank game_

_MissingHome: a lyric prank game_

_WitchLevesque: between you and Nico_

_MissingHome: wait, why is Leo still here?_

_Matchmaker: Valdez is surprisingly useful_

_MissingHome: that’s a first_

_RepairBoyMcShizzle: :(_

_SunshineBoy: a lyric prank game???_

__

_**WiseGirl**  sent a link_

_link opened by **SunshineBoy**_

_SunshineBoy: oh gods no_

_SunshineBoy: I’ll tell him when I’m ready_

_WitchLevesque: which will be..?_

_RepairBoyMcShizzle: never_

_MissingHome: exactly_

_Matchmaker: smh, he needs to know_

_SunshineBoy: if im doing it, im doing it on a private chat._

_MatchMaker: we can all leave this and then clear the chat. Add us back when you’re done, we wanna see_

_WiseGirl: good luck_

_WitchLevesque: that took less convincing than I thought_

_MissingHome: agreed_

_RepairBoyMcShizzle: this will be fun_

 

_**Matchmaker  **removed **RepairBoyMcShizzle** , **MissingHome** , **WitchLevesque** , and **WiseGirl**_

 

_**Matchmaker**  cleared the chat_

 

_**Matchmaker**  added **GhostKing**_

 

_**Matchmaker**  left the chat_

 

_SunshineBoy: I hate them so much_

_GhostKing: Will?_

_GhostKing: what’s going on?_

_SunshineBoy: wise men say_

_SunshineBoy: only fools rush in_

_GhostKing: ???_

_SunshineBoy: But I cant help_

_GhostKing: Will?_

_SunshineBoy: falling in love with you_

_GhostKing: ..._

_SunshineBoy: shall I stay?_

_GhostKing: where else would you go?_

_SunshineBoy: would it be a sin?_

_GhostKing: wtf?_

_SunshineBoy: if I can’t help falling in love with you_

_GhostKing: whatever prank you guys planned it isn’t funny_

_SunshineBoy: like a river flows_

_GhostKing: I know it’s a prank Will_

_SunshineBoy: surely to the sea_

_GhostKing: is this a song?_

_SunshineBoy: darling so it goes_

_GhostKing: darling????? okay this is definitely a lyric prank isn’t it Will_

_SunshineBoy: some things were meant to be_

_GhostKing: liKe mY dEaTh-?_

_SunshineBoy: take my hand_

_GhostKing: ..._

_SunshineBoy: take my whole life too_

_GhostKing: I’m not gonna kill you???_

_SunshineBoy: cause I can’t help falling in love with you_

 

_**SunshineBoy**  left the chat_

 

_**GhostKing**  added **WitchLevesque**_

 

_GhostKing: Hazel??????_

_WitchLevesque: Will likes you_

 

_**WitchLevesque**  added **SunshineBoy**_

 

_**WitchLevesque**  left the chat_

_SunshineBoy: ohmygods Hazel_

_GhostKing: was she lying?_

_SunshineBoy: i_

_SunshineBoy: no_

_GhostKing: ..._

_SunshineBoy: I really like you and I hope it doesn’t change anything between us for the worst_

_GhostKing: you’re lucky I like you back_

_GhostKing: because otherwise I’d have sent a troop of undead warriors to your cabin_

_SunshineBoy: thanks?_

_GhostKing: mhm_

_SunshineBoy: you can say no but.._

_SunshineBoy: wanna go get lunch?_

_SunshineBoy: just us, I mean. If you want._

_SunshineBoy: I guess you could call it a date_

_GhostKing: are you pranking me still?_

_SunshineBoy: no_

_GhostKing: then yes_

_GhostKing: I would like to go on a date with you_

_SunshineBoy: ;o;_

_SunshineBoy: :D_

_SunshineBoy: uwu_

 

**SunshineBoy** _added_ **PraetorBear** _,_ **WiseGirl** _,_ **_ Matchmaker _ ** _,_ **SupermanGrace** _,_ ** MissingHome ** _,_ **RepairBoyMcShizzle** _,_ **WitchLevesque** _and_ ** SeaweedBrain **

 

_Matchmaker: yessss_

_WitchLevesque: Nico im so proud uwu_

_RepairBoyMcShizzle: celebratory party?_

_SeaweedBrain: yus_

_SupermanGrace: Zeus cabin_

_MissingHome: of course!_

_WiseGirl: sure_

_PraetorBear: I’m down_

_WitchLevesque: same_

_Matchmaker: I’ll bring food_

_GhostKing: this is so embarrassing_

_SunshineBoy: I’m coming, as long as it’s tonight_

_GhostKing: betrayed_

_SunshineBoy: be quiet and go get ready, I’m gonna pick you up in like 15 minutes_

_SeaweedBrain: have fun bois_

_SunshineBoy: uwu_

_GhostKing: ugh_

 

_**GhostKing**  went offline_

_**SunshineBoy**  went offline_

_**Matchmaker**  went offline_

_**SeaweedBrain**  went offline_

_**WitchLevesque**  went offline_

_**PraetorBear**  went offline_

_**MissingHome**  went offline_

_**WiseGirl**  went offline _

_**SupermanGrace**  went offline_

_**RepairBoyMcShizzle**  went offline_

**Author's Note:**

> smh


End file.
